


After Groceries

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Courtney's eyes the minute she forgot to buy a few things.





	After Groceries

I never created Courtney Whitmore.

Worry formed in Courtney's eyes the minute she forgot to buy a few things for the cake her mother planned to bake.

THE END


End file.
